User talk:Mdtomerlin
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Welcome to the Genealogy wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of some of the better pages. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Please consider adding a "Babel" template (if you have not already done so) to your user-page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there's no prohibition on other languages. We already have over 100 kB in Spanish, for example. If you live in New Zealand, you're invited to add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). And if your fortune lies elsewhere, you may create a corresponding category for your country unless there is one already. See Category:Contributors. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. (It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site.) Enjoy! I presume you are Monte Durham Tomerlin (1949-). Your details are on a category page; I suggest you move them to a page with your name at the top (following that link). I can do it if you prefer. Robin Patterson 19:27, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Response and questions Yes I am Monte Durham Tomerlin and this is my first attempt to post to any Wiki. I apologize for my mistake. After reading online about Wiki for a couple of days, I find it not very intuitive. Do you have any suggestions on how I can best educate myself of using Wikis? And yes, would you please fix my mistake. I wouldn't have any idea how to do that yet. And thanks for your help. Robin - I don't know if this is the way to reply. I searched for another but alas. I did go back and fix the issue you raised. I have created my father as: Henry Martin Tomerlin (1924-?) and I want to change him to: Henry Martin Tomerlin (1924- ) because he has not died. But when I remove the blank for his death, it no longer links up with him. I have to out the ? back for the link to work. How do you edit a name after it has been created and still maintain the linkage. Mdtomerlin 4:39PM CST, 23 January 2007 Robin again! Sorry I didn't come back sooner! To change the name of a page, use the "Move" button. It offers you a box with the current name, which you can edit (by removing the "?", for example). If there's a Talk page too, that moves automatically with it (usually). Must dash, but will try to write more at home. Robin Patterson 06:44, 24 January 2007 (UTC) MDT, you've made great strides for someone new to wikis. I removed your first "me" page because you seem to have put it all on the proper page. Have a look at the changes I made to Moses - http://genealogy.wikia.com/index.php?title=Moses_Tomerlin_%281740-1815%29&action=history - some of your other people could have similar improvements giving more or better linkages. Now that you've got into the swing of things, you may pause and use some of our procedural Talk pages to tell us what's difficult to follow. Happy hunting! - Robin Patterson 19:40, 24 January 2007 (UTC) in Wellington Robin Patterson 19:40, 24 January 2007 (UTC)